1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an automatic equipping unit for equipping electrical assemblies including a belt store unit for the acceptance of discharged components that can be placed onto a deposit area at the start of a circulating conveyor belt of the belt store unit with a movable equipping head of the automatic equipping unit.
1. Description of the Prior Art
Such a conveyor belt makes it possible to specifically remove larger and, in particular, more expensive component parts such as integrated circuits for the purpose of error diagnosis. It is customary to attach a light barrier immediately following the deposit area. After the component has been put in place on the deposit area, the conveyor belt is activated until the component has passed through the light barrier. A metal part is placed onto the belt preceding the first component wherein the position of the metal part is acquired by inductive proximity switches for monitoring the filling level in order not to exceed the maximum deposit capacity of the belt.